vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Test
|-|Johnny= |-|X= Summary Johnathan "Johnny" Test is a troublesome, narcissistic 11 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila and brother of Susan and Mary (who had brown hair in the 2004 pilot). Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny and his sisters are often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Likely 7-C Name: Johnny Test Origin: Johnny Test Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Johnny= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low, can quickly recover from critically damaged body parts. He has been seen wearing a cast), Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts (Is skilled in kung fu, highly proficient in karate and has a black belt), Pressure Points (Can knock people out by karate chopping their heads), Toon Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can breathe in outer space without any gear), Acrobatics (Outmaneuvered complex security systems by performing acrobatics), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware that he's a fictional character), Body Control (Conceals himself in places he normally wouldn't fit in. Can do this), Teleportation (Seen here), Hammerspace (Shown many different times), Stealth Mastery, Broadway Force, Immersion (Can go inside his TV, as well as picture frames and books), Non-Physical Interaction (can physically interact with intangible beings), Resistance to Heat, Ice, and Radiation Manipulation (Survived on the Moon with no gear whatsoever, and it had no effects on him) |-|With Susan & Mary's inventions= All previous, plus Energy Projection with laser guns, Hair Manipulation with Hair Tonic X300 and Hairdo Ray, Underwater Breathing (Type 1; via the Fish Ray), Size Manipulation via Shrink Ray, Flight via Turbo Action Backpack, Time Travel with Turbo Teahouse Time Machine and Scoots/Sonic Super Scooter, Time Manipulation with Turbo Time Rewinder (Can pause and rewind people for up to 5 minutes) and Saturday Repeater Machine (Automatically rewinds time to the most previous Saturday), Memory Manipulation (Also with the Turbo Time Rewinder, when Hugh got angry at Susan & Mary for breaking his bowling ball, his memories from the incident were wiped out once Mary used it on him, and he thought Johnny was the culprit instead), Mind Manipulation with Mind Controlling Collars & Belts, Possession with Mega Action Game Controller (When pointed at someone, Johnny can control them as if they were a video game character), Life Manipulation (The Static Animator can bring inanimate objects to life and increase their size, including a bunch of toys), Transmutation (The Bubble Love Gum turned Gil into a gorilla), Statistics Amplification via Super Strength Milkshake (Made Johnny physically stronger and taller), Super Smarty Pants (Automatically increases his intelligence once worn) and bionic arm (Greatly improved his aim and skills in dodgeball), Earth Manipulation with Atomic Earth Dozer, Resurrection with Replenish Ray (Brought back zombies from the dead in Johnny Zombie Tea Party), Duplication with the Clone Hopper |-|Johnny X= All previous, plus Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation and Elasticity via Hurricane Hands (As shown here and here, respectively), Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation via Power Poots (Signature attack), Lava Boogers, enhanced Flight, Super Breath, Transformation (Demonstrated here), Telekinesis (Seen here), Telepathy (As seen here), Resistance to Water Manipulation (The suits were stated to be water proof) Attack Potency: City Block level+ '(Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Destroyed the Test house. Fought and defeated Bumper Randalls, who can shake a school building) | Likely '''Town level+ '(Destroyed Porkbelly with his hurricane hands. Melted snow that covered the entire city. Created an explosion that engulfed Porkbelly with his Power Poots. Can easily hurt Bling-Bling Boy, who can survive this) '''Speed: Subsonic '(Can run so fast he appears as a blur. Hid Bling-Bling Boy, Gil and chili that covered the living room underneath a couch cushion right before his parents could open the house door. Him and Dukey were seen as a blur by his dad. Comparable to Susan and Mary, both of whom are also this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Lifted up a car with one hand during a fit of rage. Destroyed a giant tree) | At least '''Class 5 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Likely Town Class+ Durability: City Block level+ '(Has survived the destruction of the Test House on several occasions) | Likely '''Town level+ '(Was completely fine after being in the destruction of Porkbelly). Toon Force, Immortality, and Regeneration make him somewhat difficult to kill. '''Stamina: Very High (Screamed from nighttime to sunrise without stopping and wasn't exhausted afterwards. Can still continue to fight, despite having multiple scars and wounds. Fought against Bling-Bling Boy for 6 hours before getting tired. Became exhausted after not sleeping for 3 days) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers as Johnny X. Standard Equipment: Johnny X suit, and whatever he can grab from Susan and Mary's lab. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Average (Capable of outsmarting Susan & Mary, who are geniuses, as well as coming up with creative plans that end up saving him in dangerous situations. Although he does get bad grades in school, it mostly stems from laziness). Gifted with Super Smarty Pants. Standard Tactics: |-|Base= Johnny's usual leading form in this key is attacking and overwhelming the opponent with his kung-fu skills if they are unarmed, but if he notices the opponent is equipped with something and/or is bigger and stronger than him, he won't hesitate to lead with Susan and Mary's inventions as he is very prone of using them to save his life. |-|Johnny X= Although Johnny is leagues stronger in this form, he leads with Hurricane Hands, Power Poots and shapeshifting. However, if he is equipped with Susan and Mary's gadgets, he will be prepared to use them, although he'll use them as secondary options/other abilities instead unless prompted to otherwise. Weaknesses: He is prone to making ignorant decisions and can be gullible. Arrogant and lazy. Key: Base | Johnny X Others Notable Victories: Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's Profile (Both were 7-C, speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Johnny Test Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magma Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Immersion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Elasticity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Hair Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users